User blog:VaVaVoom/Nicki unleash the hood Onika with Mariah Carey!
Acording to TMZ: Nicki Minaj derailed the "American Idol" auditions in Charlotte, North Carolina today, after swearing at Mariah Carey and threatening, "I'm gonna knock you out" ... sources tell TMZ. In the footage, obtained by TMZ, Nicki is clearly furious ... shouting, "I told them, I'm not f*ckin' putting up with her f*ckin' highness over there." Sources say Nicki later threatened to "knock out" Mariah ... but that part wasn't captured on tape. It all went down while the two were sitting at the judge's table ... with Keith Urban sitting in between them and Randy Jackson sitting on the far end, next to Mariah. We're told the whole thing exploded over a disagreement about a contestant's performance. According to our friends at MouthToEars.com, producers ended the auditions for the day so the two judges could cool down. Big wigs on the show seem uncharacteristically upset by the blow up -- it appears this was no joke and it seems producers are worried about Mariah and Nicki co-existing for the long haul. ---- UPDATE 10/03/2012: Carey called Minaj a "b**ch" According to NY Daily News: It’s all good — for the ratings! Tuesday night's shrieking smackdown between “American Idol” judges Nicki Minaj and Mariah Carey will be great for the aging show, says host Ryan Seacrest. "We want that! We want them to be on this panel together," Seacrest said on his radio show Wednesday. "This is a good team, a great team, to go out and look for the next American Idol . . . the feedback that they give is very good." Minaj, a wig-wearing wacko rap superstar and Carey, a notoriously difficult diva, blew their stacks at each other when they disagreed about a contestant during “Idol” audtions in Charlotte, N.C. Carey called Minaj a “b***h,” and the “Your Love” singer threatened, “I’m gonna knock you out!” Host Ryan Seacrest is spinning Tuesday night's heated confrontation as a good thing for the show. "It got heated between Nicki and Mariah," admitted Seacrest, who was outside the auditorium during the dust-up. "It was intense! I'll be honest with you . .. It went far last night. It did get intense." "These are all very different individuals with different perspectives and different opinions that provide for interesting conversation and dialogue and feedback for the contestants," he added of Minaj, Carey, fellow newbie Keith Urban and longtime judge, Randy Jackson. “There’s nothing wrong with disagreeing . . . That's gonna happen, and it's okay," In a video of the incident, taken moments after the spat began, Minaj could clearly be heard ranting: "I told them I'm not f**kin' putting up with her f**king highness over there. Figure it the f**k out. Figure it out," she howled. The 12th season of “Idol” debuts in January. ---- UPDATE 3/10/2012: Background and beef details Background According to The Washington Post: “Idol” exec producer Nigel Lythgoe insisted that the report of Minaj threatening Carey with physical harm is “absolute rubbish.” This he knows, he said, because “Mariah confronted Nicki” on Wednesday morning and asked whether she made the death threat Tuesday and “Nicki said, ‘Absolutely not.’ ” Carey’s people are “stirring the pot and gave her bad info,”'''Lythgoe told TMZ — “Idol’s” “in-house” publicity machine — where the singing competition every season sends its Idolettes for on-camera paparazzi training. Were Carey not in the auditions room when Minaj was ranting, and getting all her information secondhand, Lythgoe’s comments might make sense. But Carey was in the room, as seen in the video, with only skinny Keith Urban separating her from Minaj. Lythgoe was there, too; you can see him in the video, which first turned up on — you know it’s coming — TMZ. Beef details According to ThyBlackMan.com: Allegedly, '''it all started when the two women didn’t agree on a contestant’s talent or lack thereof. However, no one seems to know how or why their difference of opinion escalated so drastically. Or perhaps no one wants to risk raising the ire of either of these two ladies by talking to the press about the incident. However as you can see on the video here, the entire altercation took place at the judges’ table. Keith Urban had the bad luck to be seated between Mariah Carey and Nicki Minaj. The somewhat more fortunate Randy Jackson was seated at the end of the table on Mariah Carey’s left. Nicki Minaj is not only mad as hell, she’s not afraid to let Mariah Carey know it. Much of what she says is unintelligible, but her rant went as follows. “'So every time you patronize me, I’m-ma take it back, and if you’ve got a f**king problem, handle it. I told them I’m not f**kin’ putting up with her f**king highness over there. Figure it the f**k out. Figure it out. I’m not gonna sit here every f**king minute to have you come down and harass me every minute everyday.'” At one point Randy Jackson tries to restore order by begging her to “settle down, settle down.” Alas, his advice was ignored. Category:Blog posts